


So I wait for confirmation

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Starfishchick's first lines meme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Starfishchick's first lines meme.

On Thursday night - Friday morning, really - there had been no words. None spoken anew, anyway, instead words hovered around them, angry and cutting words slick along all the surfaces like oil, and Sirius feared the world would shift again and he would fall.

Remus had long ago turned away, shoulders impassive, and Sirius was too tired, his tongue too heavy in his mouth to say what needed saying. Anything would slide off of Remus anyway, slide away, slide off a wall between them that Sirius could almost reach out and touch.

Sirius sighed and Disapparated. There were no magic words.


End file.
